


Waiting

by Semi_problematic



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Simon/Kaylee Fluff-a-Thon Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 20:37:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12140637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: A drabble inspired by that picture of James and Tyler sitting on the truck.





	Waiting

"I can't believe your car broke down." Philip sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "Didn't you just fix it?"

"Leave her alone. Shes trying her hardest." Lukas mumbled, patting the steering wheel. "She just.. needed a second to relax."

"We've been parked in the middle of the road for fifteen minutes. I think you should tell her that her naptime is over." Philip mumbled.

Lukas nodded, whispering quiet words of encouragement to the car as he started her up again, well, tried to. The car made a few clicking noises before shutting off again. "I'll go look and see if I can figure out what's wrong." 

Philip nodded, rolling the window down and leaning his head out. He watched Lukas as he opened the trunk and looked through everything. After five minutes Philip sighed and climbed out.

"We should just call a tow truck, okay?" Philip kissed his cheek and slammed the hood of the car shut. "You don't even have your tools."

Lukas nodded. "Yeah, okay, I'll go call someone." He walked back towards the car, climbing in and calling someone to come pick them up and to take their car into the shop.

Philip climbed onto the hood of the car and crossed his legs, playing with the laces on his boots.

Lukas slammed the car door shut and climbed onto the hood a few minutes later. He laid back, half his back on the hood and his other half on the wind shield. "They said it'll be a half hour to forty five minutes. You and I both know it'll be at least an hour."

Philip nodded. "Fucking small towns."

"Don't be grumpy." Lukas nudged Philip with his shoe. "We can still go on a date later. It'll just have to be a movie date or something. Maybe I'll pick something up and you can wait at home."

Philip shrugged. "It's not that, it's just hot."

"I mean.. I'm not against you getting naked." Lukas laughed.

Philip glared at him but a smile slowly appeared. "You're a smartass."

Lukas nodded. "I know, but you love me."

"Oh, yeah?" Philip grinned.

"Yeah." Lukas smiled, leaning in. "Now kiss me."

Philip leaned down and pecked his lips. "I love you."

Lukas rubbed their noses together, humming to himself. "I love you, baby."


End file.
